


When the Work is Done

by MaLady335



Category: Of Orcs and Men, Styx: Master of Shadows
Genre: Biting, Brothels, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, goblin/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Styx has a favorite whore, one who always treats him well. This is just one of the times he visits her.
Relationships: Styx(Of Orcs and Men)/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When the Work is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to Of Orcs and Men(I haven't finished it I'm about halfway through). Of course I adore Styx, and noticed there wasn't much for this fandom. Wanted just a oneshot that I could possibly add to or leave as is since I don't expect this to be to popular. My love for sex worker main characters continues to be a thing for me, it gives an excuse for diving right into the smut without having to worry about building the relationship which I find kind of draining to write.

The other girls often gave her looks whenever he showed up. And many others including them would ask her.

“Why do you take on the goblin?” With disgust in their voice.

She’d been at this brothel for a few years. While not exceptionally pretty or skilled Suzette didn’t care much about her clients looks. Sure every whore will take on men they aren’t attracted to but Suzette just isn’t disgusted by scars and burns like other women are. She’d smile at them same as any other and give them a good time. They often tipped well which she always liked. The brothel she was at wasn’t the nicest, or even that clean. But Suzette herself had a thing about cleanliness. She wouldn’t take on any man till they had a bath. Sometimes she’d join them or give them a massage while they bathed but too many men expected her to roll with them coming straight out of a fight or many long days ride, stinking of sweat and horse.

She didn’t really see the big deal with why the other women were disgusted by Styx. Sure he was a goblin but she was certain he was older. He could hold a conversation and while he talked a lot, she found him pleasant company and not hard to look at. She’d suppose his yellow eyes and sharp teeth might be upsetting to some but he’d never bitten her without asking and personally she liked his eyes. But other women also talk to and about orcs as if they aren’t people either. Something she never understood. Suzette wouldn’t say Styx was a regular, she often wouldn’t see him for weeks. But as far as she knew he only ever came to her for services. It made her feel a little twinge of sympathy for him since she’s always struggled to make friends and fit in. It’s why she prefers this work. Allows her to be social without being close. As far as she’s heard Styx is the only talking goblin, so he must be lonely with no one like him to talk to. The others are polite to her but it’s clear they see her as odd, which she doesn’t mind she knows she’s a little odd. Suzette likes herself well enough so she doesn’t take that others don’t care for her to heart.

Styx came in for the first time in about a month, big smile on his face. Eyes scouring for Suzie. She always gave him a little smile when he’d call her that. Like they were friends. He knew they weren’t, she was a whore who spent time with him because he paid her but she never gave him the impression that she disliked his company. He’d tried a few other brothels and while he knew most women wouldn’t take him on the ones who would were often cold to him at best or cried like they were disgusted with themselves for sleeping with him. Styx has plenty of people who barely tolerate him as is why would he give money to fuck someone like that? So he went to see Suzie. The matron of the place was always polite to him and would give him a free drink if he had to wait long. Suzie was a working girl she didn’t spend all day waiting around for him. If he wanted that he’d try to get a wife. 

He’d come across a few of her other regulars before. They were usually men who weren’t the type he’d see the others throwing themselves at. One of them he sees almost every time he walks by is a man who had a lot of his face burned off by the Inquisition. For what he’d never told Styx but the man could hardly speak and most people either stared at him like he was a horror or outright refused to look at him at all. Though Styx has talked to him a few times and while he doesn’t seem the brightest he seemed to be a big softy and was a skilled and well paid scribe. Styx often noted that his fingers were stained black from ink. Today Styx came in as he saw him leaving. He gave Styx a friendly node as he passed.

Going up to the matron she told him, “Suzette has just finished up. You know her she’ll wanna clean herself up first. Did you wanna wait till she’s done or have me check to see if she’ll let you join her now?” The matron asked.

“I’ll give her the company if she’ll take it.” The matron went up to ask her.

Styx wasn’t a fan of baths. Water was an easy thing to die in and he’d rather avoid drowning. But Suzie was particular about it and Styx knew he was no exception to her rules. He also knew he stank but he found baths easier to handle when he wasn’t taking them alone. The matron came back quickly enough.

“She says you can go on ahead.” The matron said waving him by.

He knew where her room was and the other girls knew him so they weren’t alarmed at seeing him. Though he saw the usual disgusted looks out of the corner of his eye but he’s been used to that for his whole life. Opening her door he saw her sitting in a steaming tub. It wasn’t very large but it sure looked welcoming. She smiled when she saw him.

“Hello Styx are you coming in?” She asked with a teasing look.

He smiled as he started pulling off his armor and clothes, “If I have to be in the water I’d rather do it while laying on you than sitting in there by myself.” This was one of the few times he hated having so much stuff on.

Finally finishing undressing by pulling off his hood and tossing it onto the pile he climbed into the tub with her. With how small it was he was sitting in her lap, her skin warmed by the hot water. A steaming hand came to run over his shoulders and up his neck causing a shiver to follow it. With a slight moan he leaned onto her, his face resting on her tits. Styx did like her tits, they were large, warm and comfy to rest on while she washed his back. He didn’t mind getting wet with her touching him so soothingly. Her fingers digging a bit into his shoulder and back muscles to massage out the tension that had built there from his last job. He also loved the smell of her, Suzie kept herself clean but he could still smell her scent underneath that soap. Humans can’t smell plain soap but he can and he liked the light fatty smell of it. Especially as it seemed to help bring out her own scent that he’s come to find soothing after so many years. 

Her fingers ran along his ears, cleaning them but also teasing him. His ears have always been sensitive and she knows it. Washing his bald head she leaned down to kiss it. Styx wasn’t feeling to talkative right now. At the moment he was just tired. The water was turning a sort of rust color from all the blood that had been caked on him from his job. But he wasn’t here to think about that. Leaning up he kissed her. She smiled into his lips before kissing him back. Her tongue dipping between his lips. He did like how she didn’t shy away from his teeth. Styx felt himself hardening as he was getting hot and not just from the water. She broke off the kiss to finish up the bath as the water was already starting to cool. Climbing out she dried him and herself off. The tub forgotten for now as they walked to the bed.

“How’ve you been Styx? You seem quiet today.” She said crawling onto the bed.

Climbing after her he gave her left nipple a suck before answering, “Just worn out is all. I haven’t had a break in a while.”

Styx like her pillows, he climbed up so he was leaning on them. She crawled over him and kissed him, his hands finding their way to her tits. Giving them a light squeeze and teasing her nipples. Her hand grabbing his hardening dick while her mouth kissed the tip of his left ear, causing a wave of sensation to flow from there before kissing and biting at his neck. He liked how active she was in bed. The few times he’s been able to fuck someone he hasn’t paid most of them they didn’t do much, kinda just lied there and waited for him to be done. He didn’t like the way that made him feel which is why he doesn’t really try with human women anymore. There’s enough things for him to feel like shit about in his life without feeling like a failure in bed. Suzie ran a thumb over his tip causing him to lose all train of thought. Her head going down his body to lick at his cock before sucking it into her mouth. His legs tensed as he tried to pull back from the instant urge to just cum straight away. Damn he’d been more stressed than he thought if he’s about to bust a nut already. Running his hand through her damp hair he gently pulled her away.

“Did you want something else? You seem really tired so I thought head would be the way to go.” While tempting he had other ideas.

“Just ride me Suzie, I like seeing you bounce on top of me.” While not his favorite position since it made him feel small and a little trapped it did put him in prime position to suck on her nipples.

She moaned as he did so, his own mouth opening with a groan as she slid him into her. His balls touching her ass. Suzie couldn’t reach his mouth from there so instead she kissed his head and ears. The soft touch of her lips on his ears caused tingling euphoria to shoot down straight to his dick. Not wanting to cum so soon he reached down to distract her by playing with her clit. He’s been with her and is fond of her enough to have learned what she likes and she’s all about her clit. She doesn’t ever seem to cum just from riding dick and he liked to see her have a good time. It made him feel good, like he was good at something that wasn’t slashing throats in the dark. Styx was careful with his claws, he knew if he scratched her there she’d box his ears. It had her faulting in her movements and with a moan she stopped tormenting his poor ears that were probably as flushed as can be. She was getting real wet with him stroking her like that but despite his best efforts he was losing the battle to make it last. His tongue ran over his teeth as he felt the urge to bite.

“Suzie, Can I bite you?,” He breathed out between a moan, “Please Suz I want you in my mouth.”

Styx was a bit of a biter when he was real horny. Usually he would bite at her thighs or hips. His favorite place was her neck, which she did like too, it sent tingles through her nerves when he did that. But she usually didn’t let him bite her there cause the bruise always seemed to take longer to fade and some customers don’t like reminders that she fucks other people. She’d only let him bite her tits if he was gentle about it, they were sensitive. Right now he could really only reach her tits, or her arms but she didn’t like the idea of being bit on the arm.

“You can bite my tits but not on the nipple.” She said and he immediately put as much of her tit into his mouth to give it along suck.

She moaned feeling him tease her with his teeth before popping it out of his mouth. So he licked around her nipple to make her sweat while he decided where to bite her. His thing about biting was probably the weirdest thing about Styx in bed and it wasn’t that weird at all. He gave her nipple one last suck before finally biting her. She groaned at the slight pain from his sharp teeth, Sucking around his teeth helped sooth the sting. Suzette felt him coming inside of her, his eyes rolled as he groaned, his teeth digging in just a little deeper, barely breaking the skin. His mouth let her go as he grew soft and overstimulated. Styx’s tongue came out to catch the small beads of blood that escaped from the bite. The hands on her hips pulling her up and off of him with ease. It was always amazing to feel how strong he was for being so much smaller than her. He sat her next to him and looked like he was gonna fall asleep any second.

“Styx,” She tried to get his attention, “Styx,”

“Hmm” was all she got out of him with his dropping eyes.

“Are you spending the night? You know I’ll have to charge you for it.” She asked, it was something she always reminded her customers.

He groaned, “Yeah I don’t want to fucking get up.”

Since he was taking her room for the night she left the tub to be taken care of in the morning. Blowing out the candles she climbed into her bed. The barest light from Styx’s eyes as he cracked them open to watch her climb under the covers. He pulled her to him so he could half lay on top of her. Styx wasn’t heavy, he liked to sleep with his head in between her tits. Something about listening to her heartbeat while he fell asleep was soothing for him. He felt her give him one last kiss to the top of his head before he completely passed out. It helped him forget for a moment how lonely he was.

End


End file.
